Quem é Você?
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: Em uma Veneza às diversas faces da máfia, um justiceiro sem rosto faz aquilo que a polícia não pode fazer, colocando o trabalho do detetive Máscara da Morte em cheque. Sem pistas, como desmembrar a máfia antes que ela seja aniquilada por um homem?


CAPÍTULO 1

"Cazzo!" – não entendia porque tinha que fazer aquilo. Definitivamente era contra, afinal, era um problema a menos para a população. A cidade não se encontrava tão quente, o que pelo menos ajudava um pouco a retardar o processo de apodrecimento, impedindo que o cheiro ruim subisse, lhe causando náuseas.

O carro, um Lancia Prisma 86, parou fácil próximo ao beco onde duas viaturas da polícia já estavam estacionadas. Não havia muita gente passando, mesmo sendo dia claro. O inverno se aproximava e não havia sinal de neve, mas o clima estava ficando cada vez mais frio, fazendo as pessoas pensarem duas vezes antes de se exporem normalmente nas ruas.

"O que temos aqui?" – perguntou após acender o seu cigarro, se aproximando do grupo conhecido, apertando a mão de um dos oficiais.

"Um cara morto" – respondeu Shura. A Carlo restou revirar os olhos após a resposta.

"Sério mesmo? Nem havia percebido." – deu uma tragada – "É um civil?" – agachou-se do lado do corpo coberto, levantando um pouco o plástico sobre o corpo, quando viu o corpo de um dos caras que estavam procurando há algum tempo.

"Tomas Zamboni. Se você quer saber se é uma pessoa de bem, não, não é. É um dos caras envolvido..."

"Envolvido com esquema de tráfico de mulher e pertencia à máfia da prostituição. O cara só esse ano arrecadou mais do que se juntássemos as vendas dos ingressos do _Internazionalle_ no campeonato europeu."

"Se sabe quem é, então por que você perguntou?" – se levantou e foi andando de volta para o carro, e atrás de si veio o amigo.

"Shura, você poderia ter dito o nome desde o início, não é? Mas fica fazendo rodeios..."

"Mas é claro. Você parece não se importar muito quando um cara desses morre" – não ia deixar o colega de trabalho ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, como sempre fazia quando um bandido morria.

"E daí? E só mais um bandido. Sabe quantas garotas deixarão de ser traficadas só com a morte dele? Todas elas agradecem. E eu também: poupou meu trabalho procurar e acabar com esse patife."

"Mas ele continua sendo um cidadão e foi assassinado!"

"E é por isso que Veneza está indo pelo caminho que vai: dinheiro público mal investido. Se déssemos o caso como resolvido, mas não, temos que gastar tempo e dinheiro com um cara que só deu prejuízo para o país." – Deu uma bufada, apagou a guimba de seu cigarro já acabado com a sola dos sapatos – "E então? Alguma suspeita?"

"O mesmo cara de sempre. Parece que atacou novamente."

"E como vocês sabem?"

"O mesmo _modus operandi_. Ele atacou a vítima com um golpe na nuca, quebrou seu pescoço."

"Nu?"

"Sim. E em posição fetal."

"Foi _ele_ então. De novo." – não pode evitar que o canto de seus lábios se levantassem nem que pouco, demonstrando todo o prazer e satisfação que ele sentia ao saber que alguém havia acabado com mais um bandido inescrupuloso. – "Bom, então eu já vou mesmo."

"Máscara, ficou maluco? Um civil foi assassinado! E não fazemos idéia de quem seja o assassino!"

"Fazemos sim, Shura. Foi a mesma pessoa que andou matando os mafiosos mais procurados do ano passado."

"Sim, mas não temos idéia de quem ele seja. Não deixa nenhuma pista, apenas deixa os corpos na mesma posição, para que saibamos ser ele. Se é que é ele mesmo. Pode ser alguém aproveitando a situação e usando a mesma tática."

"Por mim, tanto faz, contanto que continue matando esses _bucaiolos_[1], ele tem meu aval!"

Entrou em seu carro, ligou-o e colocou o cinto.

"Você sabe que o comissário também é um _bucaiolo_, não sabe?" – olhou-o de forma a implicar com o amigo.

"O problema é dele." – deu partida, numa arrancada que fez os pneus cantarem.

"Definitivamente, eu não sei se você tem jeito, Máscara..." – sorriu e voltou para a cena do crime.

Aquilo certamente o irritava. Irritava muito, mas muito mesmo. Não achava justo que aquele ordinário tivesse o direito de ocupar ainda mais o tempo deles. Ainda podia ouvir a voz do comissário Shion em sua cabeça, falando um monte, só por ele não ter permanecido lá.

Era sempre a mesma coisa: sempre que um mala daqueles morria, eles discutiam e discutiam feio! Sob pena de prisão, perda de credencial, rebaixamento, tudo! Mas nada era suficiente para fazer Carlo Fazolato mudar de idéia, afinal, não foi sendo complacente nem sendo babá dos bandidos que ele adquiriu a alcunha de Máscara da Morte.

Há muito que ostentava com muito orgulho a sua fama de justiceiro sanguinário: nunca havia matado um único inocente, nem mesmo havia matado muitos bandidos, apenas os que resistiam muito à prisão ou faziam gracinhas (como atirar nele). Sua fama na verdade vinha do medo que os bandidos capturados por ele sentiam quanto ao terrorismo psicológico que só ele, o Máscara da Morte, conseguia: muitos confessavam, pediam perdão e entregavam amigos.

Já haviam até conseguido desarticular um esquema inteiro de contrabando e falsificação, só porque havia feito o cara acreditar que iria arrancar a sua cabeça com as mãos e pendurá-la na parede da casa do bandido, para apreciação... Junto com a da família dele inteira (mal sabia o homem que ele não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca – desde que inocente).

"_I'm a Barbie girl... In the Barbie world..."_

"CAZZO! Giovana não para de colocar essas músicas aqui..." – era seu celular tocando, e certamente a música não havia sido escolhida por ele, mas sua bela filhinha de cinco aninhos. Resolveu atender o aparelho, pois podia ser algo importante. Claro que quando ouviu a voz da mulher do outro lado e o tom que esta estava usando, sabia que deveria ter ficado ouvindo a música...

"Carlo... Você bem que poderia ser mais gentil, não acha?"

"Do que você está falando, Shina?"

"Dante. Você sabe que ele precisa da sua ajuda aí na polícia, por que você não dá uma chance na sua equipe?"

"Por que você, como irmã mais nova, não dá a ele uma chance na _sua_ equipe? Qual é, Shina, não sou babá de marmanjo não. Tenho muita coisa pra resolver e não vai ser agora que eu vou me preocupar com ex-cunhado. Já é osso aturar você, que é ex-esposa, imagina o seu irmão?"

"Ai, mas como você é estúpido! Ele está muito mais perto de você do que de mim. Eu estou em Pádua, você sabe que não tenho como fazer nada, nem ele tem como ser transferido, não para cá, mas para aí até que tem como."

"Ele jamais será transferido... Ele é um incompetente"

"Olha como você fala do meu irmão... será que não poderia simplesmente me quebrar esse galho? Ou isso ou eu terei que enviar uma carta para o comissário em Treviso..."

"Você não tem autoridade nem influência para tal... E seu irmão não merece isso... Alô... Alô, Shina...? Droga" – olha rapidamente para seu celular e percebe que a ligação caiu, por falta de sinal. Resolve desligar e sentia que uma bela dor de cabeça seria sua companheira durante o percurso. Havia saído do local do crime direto para o banco, afim de depositar um dinheiro que tinha recebido no dia anterior na conta de seus filhos. Podia não estar lá, com eles naquele momento, mas era um pai dedicado e presente.

Já havia sido suficientemente chato falar com sua amantíssima ex-esposa ao celular. Mulherzinha chata e de gênio forte, assim ele pensava (sempre que estava irritado com a mesma), Shina nunca via hora nem lugar para falar o que pensava e isso geralmente resultava em discussões bastante acaloradas (pra não dizer brigas). Por fim, acabaram o relacionamento de quase dez anos, que resultou em sua princesa Giovana e seu campeão Andreas, que estavam separados por míseros 52Km por morarem com a mãe em Pádua, e ele em Veneza.

Brigas essas que foram as únicas responsáveis pela separação dos dois. Eles sempre se deram muito bem, se conheceram na corporação em Pádua mesmo, onde moraram desde muito novos até o seu divórcio há mais ou menos 2 anos. Nem mesmo o inútil do irmão mais velho, o cunhado (pois assim como não existe ex-viado, não existe ex-esposa nem ex-cunhado) era um policialzinho muito do chinfrim. Não tem o menor talento, nem inteligência. Já tentou ser detetive, chegou uma vez mesmo a ser promovido, num outro departamento, mas não durou uma semana: fez tanta merda que foi rebaixado novamente.

Esse é um favor que não entendia porque sua amada tanto exigia de si. Nem quando casados ela pediu tanto. Era quase impossível de sua parte arrumar algo para Dante. A menos claro que ele estivesse encrencado. Aí seria a única forma de Shina até mesmo colocar a sua carreira (brilhante, por sinal) na corporação de Pádua em xeque: certamente aquele _pazzo_ havia feito algo...

"_I'm a Barbie girl... In the Barbie world..."_

"Cazzo! De novo!" – tateou o banco do lado procurando o celular onde havia colocado depois de terminar a ligação anterior, sem resultados. Foi se esticando, sem parar de dirigir tateando por todo o acento e a música continuava insistente. – "Cadê essa droga desse celular?" – por fim, resolveu dar uma olhada rápida e o achou no fundo.

Mal retornou os olhos pra pista, teve a infeliz sorte de perceber todos os carros parados graças a um sinal vermelho e o último carro da fila (o que estava exatamente a sua frente) estava tão próximo que não pode fazer nada além de frear... Tarde demais.

Nem se deu conta de ter se retesado todo ou fechado dos olhos. Só quando os abriu novamente é que viu o estrago... A bela traseira do Volvo a sua frente estava bem "guardadinha" dentro da própria mala, o que indicava uns bons dois meses de seu salário para a reforma (talvez três meses).

"_Ah, mais essa agora..."_ – pensava. Não ia pegar muito bem, ele como policial, envolvido numa batida de trânsito. Se ao menos estivesse em perseguição... Mas era a ele que perseguiam. _"É hoje que Shion me mata..."_ – pensou batendo a cabeça no volante, não percebendo que viria ainda mais confusão.

"MEU CARRO!" – berrava histericamente uma pessoa do lado de fora.

Carlo permaneceu com a cabeça baixa, tentando organizar os pensamentos, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e alguém puxando a sua camisa violentamente, quase a rasgando, sacudindo-o de um lado para o outro.

"Ei!"

"Ei digo eu! Você estragou o meu carro, seu idiota! Acha que ficar fingindo que bateu a cabeça vai facilitar? Ou acha que eu sou idiota a ponto de não perceber que você está bem, e até demais!"

"Me solta!" – Não gostava de ser rude com civis, mas aquele em especial já o estava irritando. Puxou a camisa com violência, já fora do carro, e conseguiu se livrar das mãos daquela... Mulher... Bela mulher. Muito mesmo.

"O que foi? Ficou cego agora? Vai fingir que teve uma crise agora pra fugir das responsabilidades? Já te digo: você e péssimo ator!" – a face pálida ostentando bochechas rosadas, não sabia se num tom natural, resultado de alguma maquiagem ou ainda se devido a raiva.

Mesmo com tanta beleza, aquilo o tirou do sério, até porque já havia se aglomerado bastante gente ao redor deles, querendo ver o escândalo que aquela perua estava fazendo.

"Olha aqui, mais respeito, está bem? Eu sou policial e nós vamos..."

"Ah, era o que me faltava: grande policial esse que se envolve em acidentes de trânsito! Aposto que comprou a sua carteira no mesmo lugar em que comprou a sua licença!"

"Ei! Alto lá! Você está descontrolada! Dá pra parar e me ouvir?"

"Parar para ouvir? E você parou para ver? Como vamos fazer? Esse era meu carro de estimação e você o destruiu! Vai fazer o quê? Ficar sem comer por três meses pra me pagar?"

Não pode evitar de ficar vermelho: parte por raiva e parte por consentimento (afinal, aquele carro era mesmo caro, e não teria como pagar aquele conserto se não fosse dessa forma).

Passou a mão na testa clamando silenciosamente por paciência, se recuperando minimamente.

"Muito bem, todo mundo, circulando, a polícia já está no local para resolver o problema. Não tem mais nada aqui! Anda, circulando, circulando!"

"Espera! Que história é essa de policial? Não tem policial nenhum aqui! Está afugentando as minhas testemunhas!"

"Não estou não, já disse a você que sou policial..." – falava o mais calmo possível, pegando um bloco de notas para fazer uma ocorrência rápida.

"E você acha que eu acredito?" – virou a cara, esperando ver algum sinal da polícia, antes que aquele maluco afugentasse as suas testemunhas. Foi quando viu surgir em sua frente um baita distintivo. Olhou pra cima e viu o cara do acidente. Era ele segurando a prova de ser um policial. Mas estava com tanta raiva, que não conseguiu se segurar.

"Aposto que você roubou de alguém. Além de arruaceiro é bandidinho."

Definitivamente aquilo foi a gota d'água. Sem nem mesmo se importando se era mulher ou não, agarrou-a pelo braço com força, arrastou-a para seu veículo e saíram cantando pneus.

"Então é assim que um detetive se comporta? Um bandido morre e damos festa, sem nem ao menos nos importar?" – estavam os dois dentro da sala do comissário, mas se estivessem na porta da delegacia, não faria diferença: o volume com o qual as palavras eram proferidas por ele, elas certamente poderiam chegar a qualquer região de Veneza.

"Bom, eu acho que é perda de tempo..."

"Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, detetive Fazolato! Ele poderia ser o capeta, ainda era um civil! E civis não podem ser assassinados! É tão difícil assim entender? Quer que eu desenhe para o senhor?" – ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que vozes fossem ouvidas novamente – "Eu fiz uma pergunta, detetives!"

"Não, senhor..." – responderam Shura e Máscara em tom de voz baixo, sem olhar para o comissário.

"Acho bom! Quando eu der uma ordem, ela deve ser cumprida, detetive Fazolato: se eu disse para o senhor aparecer e checar a perícia junto de seu parceiro, era para o senhor ter permanecido lá e em seguida, e iniciado a investigação. Mas não... O senhor é um homem generoso, que odeia gastar dinheiro público, não é mesmo? Pra que uma investigação?"

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas eu penso exatamente dessa forma. O cara era um cafetão de alto nível! Comandava em conjunto uma rede de prostituição..."

"Exatamente! EM CONJUNTO! Se não investigarmos a morte dele, jamais saberemos sobre o resto, sobre os outros envolvidos." – fez um pouco de silêncio, se resignando. – "Carlo, tente entender... Ninguém aqui gostava daquele imundo, e ninguém quer fazer justiça por ele. Mas ele não trabalhava sozinho, a máfia na qual ele está envolvido está tão elaborada, que é fácil um desses caras ser substituído, ou pior: ela pode acabar andando por si só, sem depender de um chefe. Nunca que isso vai acabar se a gente for matando um a um. Eles são como baratas: matamos uma aqui, aparecem duas ali. E isso não tem fim."

Parecia que suas palavras haviam surtido efeito no seu detetive, que era possível ver culpa em seus olhos.

"Peço desculpas, chefe. Mas é que meu sangue ferve, sabendo que eu vou trabalhar na investigação da morte de um banana desses..."

"Pense então que você está ajudando a desarticular toda uma rede de prostituição. Ajuda muito mais o ego." – permaneceram olhando um para o outro – "Entendidos?"

"Sim, senhor!"

"Ótimo... Ah, mais uma coisa, Carlo..."

_Que não seja o que eu estou pensando..._

"Que história é essa de você ter batido com o carro e ainda ter prendido a vítima?"

"Desculpe-me, senhor... Mas aquela mulher... Ela me tirou do sério! Na boa? Ela me desacatou algumas vezes e olha que eu resisti bastante!"

"É mesmo?" – perguntou Shion com cara de quem não acreditava em nenhuma palavra – "Muito bem, então... Me dê a sua licença' – estendeu a mão para enfatizar.

"O QUÊ? Você vai me proibir de trabalhar apenas por causa de um acidente de trânsito?"

"Claro que não... Eu quero a sua licença de motorista... Agora. Você vai aprender uma ou duas lições por essas semanas sem dirigir..."

Por aquela ele não esperava, tanto que nem teve reação. Só percebeu que já havia saído da sala do comissário (sem a sua carteira) quando a porta bateu as suas costas. Provavelmente, havia sido tirado pelo Shura.

Mal se sentou em sua mesa, ainda tentando se recuperar , pensando em mais o que aconteceria naquele dia, quando foi "atacado" por uma onda loira.

"Nossa, meu amor, está tão pensativo..."

"Cai fora! Sabe que eu não sou chegado!"

"Ah, que é isso... Um dia eu sei que você ainda vai se render ao nosso amor..."

"Acho que você está falando com a pessoa errada... Eu sou italiano, se não percebeu, e loiro. Você não deveria estar sentado no colo de um francês ruivo?"

"Rá rá, muito engraçado... Você sabe que meu namorado também é loiro _E_ grego... E melhor: tem um dublê! Se um falhar, chamo o outro... AH!" – nessa hora Carlo joga Milo de seu colo ao chão, que acaba rindo da atitude tomada pelo amigo.

"Nossa, mas vocês são muito nojentos... Eca!"

"Você é que não sabe o que está perdendo." – falou enquanto se levantava – "Inclusive, se eu fosse você, aproveitaria aquela belezinha que você prendeu..."

"Belezinha...?"

"Pois é, faz a festa e os outros são obrigados a serem os anfitriões... Ou você se esqueceu do Volvo que se chocou contra a frente de seu carro mais cedo?" – Carlo se levanta de supetão, havia esquecido completamente da loira presa.

"Cadê ela?" – aquela pergunta fez o amigo grego olhá-lo por um tempo longo até decidir o que e como responder.

"Ainda está na cela... Achei justo que você resolvesse seus casos... Você deveria fazer uma visitinha à cela, Carlo..."

"Um belo pedaço de mal caminho..."

"É? Sabe quem me disseram que também tem uma beleza de dar inveja? A noiva do Camus? É verdade isso?"

"Imbecil..." – respondeu atravessado e com os olhos irradiando ódio.

"Muito bonita a interação de vocês, mas nós dois temos um caso próprio, Milo, sabia?" – olharam assustados para o ruivo com sotaque carregado que estava guardando a arma no coldre em sua calça.

"Já está tudo certo? Estava esperando por você, só isso." – ríspido, Milo pegou suas chaves na gaveta e as guardou em seu bolso com movimentos bruscos. Mal terminou saiu rápido pelo corredor sem ao menos esperar pelo parceiro.

"O que aconteceu?" – indagou o francês.

"Só fiz uma pergunta inocente... E a sua noiva?"

"Você não presta, sabia?" – seguiu pelo mesmo corredor que o parceiro grego.

"Você não presta, sabia?"

"Ai, agora isso vai virar jargão, é?"

"Não, não vai, mas você ouviu o Camus? Aliás, você nem ouviu o Milo... Vá até o 1º andar, parece que a mulher ainda está presa."

"Era só o que faltava... Ei, aonde você vai?" – indagou ao ver o parceiro colocar seu casaco pesado e fechando a sua gaveta com a chave.

"Estou indo embora, pra casa. Já fiz minha parte e preciso descansar. Já estou sem dormir há quase 48horas. E eu acho que você deve ir logo resolver o seu pepino, ta bem? Aquela lá só será libertada com a sua autorização, Shion foi bem claro quanto a isso."

"Mas o que ele quer, afinal? Me deixar maluco?"

"Acho que ele só quer que você peça desculpas... Fui!"

Não estava gostando nem um pouco do que havia ouvido e definitivamente aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior. Por fim, resolveu que já havia passado da hora mesmo de libertar a tal _donna_. Nem havia sido grosso com aquela mulher nem nada. _Se bem que ela dá um bom caldo..._ Pensava.

E não era de todo mentira: corpo esguio, cintura fina, marcada pela calça jeans que usava. Belos cabelos loiros muito pálidos, assim como a pele muito branca e os olhos de um azul tão claro que pareciam transparentes, mas o conjunto em si era belo. As roupas não eram vulgares, muito pelo contrário, davam-lhe sofisticação. Estava vestida de forma casual, com camisa de botão, um colete aberto, os lábios estavam levemente rosados por conta de um batom muito clarinho e os olhos marcados belamente com lápis preto, as maçãs do rosto se mostrando alvas, sem nenhuma tinha (a vermelhidão anterior certamente era pela raiva)._ Bella Donna_, sem dúvidas...

"Ah, então apareceu? Vai finalmente me libertar ou decidiu que vai me manter aqui pelo resto de nossas vidas?"

_Tinha que abrir a boca e estragar tudo?_

"Olha... Eu peço desculpas, tudo bem? Mas bem que você me desacatou, merecia passar uma noite inteira aqui." – ela fez um leve bico e olhando-o de lado, mas tinha que admitir que havia cometido um erro.

"Bom... Mas como que eu ia saber que você realmente era policial? Afinal de contas, você fez aquela confusão toda..."

"Eu não fiz confusão nenhuma, você que fez escândalo. E eu só estava tentando dizer que me responsabilizo pelo conserto do seu carro."

"Sério mesmo?" – não acreditou na oferta.

"Sim, afinal, eu fui o errado na história." – aquilo tirou um sorriso dos belos lábios.

"Hm... Então até que Veneza tem policiais decentes, não é? Mesmo sendo estúpidos..." – viu a carranca que o outro formava e logo se redimiu, erguendo as mãos – "Desculpe-me, força do hábito. Retiro o que disse." – estendeu uma das mãos e disse – "Esqueçamos tudo, não é necessário pagar a reforma do meu carro. Amigos?"

"Claro que eu preciso pagar pela reforma do seu carro..."

"Não, não e necessário. Eu já havia marcado com o mecânico da concessionária para fazer uma revisão completa e parece que a mala já estava com a lataria um pouco danificada. Não aparentava, mas eu já ia trocar parte dela. Defeito de fábrica, pelo visto." – Máscara desconfiou.

"Sério mesmo? Não está com pena do pobre policial que vai morrer de fome sem três meses de salário?"

"Não sou de sentir pena" – manteve a sua mão direita levantada e com a esquerda pegou a mão direita do detetive e segurou-a, como em sinal de paz, tirando um sorriso dos lábios de ambos.

"Detetive Carlo Fazolato"

"Afrodite Olsson"

"Olsson? Não nome italiano..."

"Não... Sou sueco. Bom, já que eu estou livre, vou-me indo. Até mais ver, detetive." – vestiu seu sobretudo cáqui e foi-se embora deixando um policial pra trás com a boca ainda mais aberta. Sueco...

"HOMEM?"

CONTINUA...

[1]Bucaiolos: forma ofensiva de chamar outro cara de gay.


End file.
